Bajo la Luz de la Luna (One-Shot)
by Ritak
Summary: Pucca a roto su voto de silencio, pero ¿Por qué? Por un simple "Te Amo" palabras que provocaron que Garu hiciera algo inesperado.


Ahí estaba él, bajo la luz de la luna; pesando en esa chica que por años le había estado robando besos y algo más.. Su corazón, aunque no lo pareciera, él la quería de la misma manera que ella a él, pero, no podía corresponder sus sentimientos abiertamente por dos razones.

1-Su extremada timidez.

2-Su honor.

Ching y Abyo sabían muy bien lo que el sentía pero les pidió no decirle nada a nadie, más que nada por la seguridad de Pucca, sabía que si Tobe se enteraba de que él estaba enamorado de Pucca, podría hacerle daño con tal de verlo sufrir, aunque sabía muy bien que Pucca era capaz de defenderse sola; pero no quería correr el riesgo, se adentró tanto en sus pensamientos qué olvidó que estaba entrenando, dejó todo eso a un lado para poder concentrarse, le quedaban un par de horas de entrenamiento.

Ahí estaba ella, bajo la luz de la luna; caminando hacía casa de Garu, ella sabía que él estaba entrenando y que eso le daría hambre, así que llevaba consigo unos deliciosos fideos, era bastante tarde pero la dejaban salir a esas horas por que sabe defenderse muy bien, aceleró el paso cuándo escuchó unos golpes a lo lejos, se estaba acercando a su objetivo.

Ahí estaban ambos, bajo la luz de la luna, él sintió su presencia, quería correr como de costumbre, pero, sus piernas no le respondían, Pucca se acercaba cada vez más, él se ponía nervioso a más no poder, cerro los ojos, esperando ese delicioso beso nocturno, pasaron unos segundos y nada, abrió los ojos lentamente y ahí estaba ella, con unos hermosos ojos brillantes y una dulce sonrisa, estiró su mano donde sostenía los fideos, ofreciendoselos a su amado Garu.

Hmm - la vio extrañado de que estuviera tan tranquila, ella; bajó su mirada aún con esa dulce sonrisa en sus labios, eso era.. ¿timidez?, dudó un poco pero terminó aceptando los fideos e inclinó un poco la cabeza en muestra de agradecimiento. Se sentó en unas rocas para degustar los fideos, mientras Pucca se limitaba a observarlo - ¿Qué le estará pasando? - pensó el chico mientras trataba de no hacer contacto visual con Pucca; Garu terminó de comer y el silencio de la noche fue interrumpido por una voz.

¿Te gustaron? - preguntó una dulce y calida voz, Garu quedó en shock - ¿Acaso Pucca.. - sorprendido dirigió su mirada hacía ella, Pucca solo sonrió.

Pucca desvió su mirada al cielo - Ya no tiene caso seguir con el voto de silencio - Garu no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, acaso ¿era por qué ya no lo amaba?, quería preguntarle pero se le era imposible hacerlo, Pucca lo notó más nervioso de lo normal así que decidió aclararle el por qué de su decisión.

Garu.. - no había tristeza en sus palabras, lo cuál confundió un poco más al chico - Ya no somos unos niños y sé que tu honor es muy importante para ti, pero necesito dejarte muy en claro esto: - Garu se estaba preparando para lo peor - Te amo - dijo Pucca sonriendo mientas derramaba un mar de lágrimas, él lo sabía, claro que estaba consciente de ello, pero, escucharlo de sus labios, con esa dulce voz, su cuerpo se estremeció, no sabía como reaccionar - Yo.. - dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas - Aveces no estoy segura si tú sientes algo por mi, he sido paciente y lo seguiré siendo hasta que recuperes tu honor y puedas decirme con palabras propias que no me quieres en tu vida - sonriendo, volteó a ver a Garu - O en el mejor de los casos, que me amas como yo te amo a ti - Garu sintió un dolor en su pecho, él quería gritarle cuánto la amaba - Maldita sea - pensó mientras tocaba su pecho, Pucca no entendía su reacción así que se le quedó viendo sin saber que hacer o decir, pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Garu se levantó, volteó en dirección opuesta de dónde estaba Pucca, sonrojado, estiró su mano hacía Pucca como apoyo para que se levantará ella también, ella, con felicidad y confucion tomó su mano y se levantó - Gracias - Garu solo aclaró su garganta mientras el color rojo seguía presente en sus mejillas.

Será mejor que me vaya - Pucca trató de soltar la mano de Garu pero éste no se lo permitió - ¿Garu? - él por fin se le quedó viendo fijamente pero obviamente no respondió - ¿Podrías soltarme? Por favor - le dijo dulcemente, Garu negó con la cabeza, lo cuál confundió demasiado a Pucca - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó en un intento por saber que le pasaba a su amado pero no recibió respuesta, él terminó por soltarla así que Pucca se acercó a el para besarlo pero antes de que lo hiciera, Garu saco un papel (de quién sabe dónde v: ) y escribió: - Te acompaño - vaya que era una noche de sorpresas para ambos - Oh, esta bien - dijo ella felizmente pero algo confundida.

El camino a casa de Pucca fue demasiado silencioso e incómodo para ambos, Garu quería hablar con ella, con palabras, con su propia voz, pero simplemente no podía, aunque...

Bueno, aquí estamos - Garu estaba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento habían llegado a la casa de la chica - Gracias por acompañarme - Pucca estaba dispuesta a darle un beso a Garu pero para sorpresa de ambos, éste se le adelanto y la besó, era un beso suave y delicado, duró unos siete segundos ya que Garu se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se separó rápidamente de ella totalmente rojo, hizo una reverencia y se fue corriendo; Pucca estaban en shock, no podía creer lo que había pasado ¡Garu la había besado! Él a ella, él...

Esa noche, los dos chicos iniciarán una nueva rutina de ¡Amor Divertido!.


End file.
